


Another Type of Time Loard.

by Geminisister



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humour, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: The Ninth Doctor is tinkering with his TARDIS, singing  happily to music as he works.  The TARDIS is not amused and takes action.





	1. Time For A Cuppa.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over five years ago but never posted it before. I hope you enjoy it. Featureing the Ninth Doctor as played by Christopher Eccleston.

A pair of work boots poked through an open panel in a long corridor. The right boot was jiggling back and forth in time to the song Mister Blue Skies playing over the sound system. The Doctor was in a happy mood as he tinkered with some piping that lead into his main bathroom. The pipe had developed a leak and he did not fancy another swimming pool in his main corridor and was currently fixing it. It was a simple job but one of the many repairs he had made to his TARDIS over the last few hundred years. 

There was a rhythmic metal tapping from the Doctors metal spanner clanking the pipes in time to the music and the sound of him singing along with the song. This made the TARDIS flicker her lights in annoyance then sent an electrical current through the grating he was lying upon. The zap made the Doctor lurch up in his narrow confines to hit his head on a metal strut . Another zap had him scooting out from his confined space in double quick time. He lurched through into the corridor where he threw his metal spanner to the floor with irritation.

“Owe, bloomin’ ‘eck, what was that all about?” He winced rubbing his sore head with one hand and rubbing at his rear with the other. Just as well his time lord coordination was still working as he soothed the aching places that were still smarting. “Huh, just as well as I had finished up, time for a brew, I’m parched.”

Still rubbing his head he lurched off in the direction of his kitchen. His head in the meantime had developed a bright red mark between his eyes that was sure to blacken later. If he checked he could nip into his sick bay and repair the damage but tea was on his mind and that took priority along with a digestive chocolate biscuit to dunk of course.

The TARDIS hated him singing, he wasn’t too bad at times but when he went off key it irritated her similar to humans listening to fingernails scratching on a slate board. She had learned over the centuries that a few good hearty zaps soon did the trick.

The Doctor sat down and after jiggling about due to his sore bottom soon got comfy. So with his feet up on a spare kitchen chair, he dipped one of the chocolate digestive biscuits from an open packet that lay nearby into his large mug of tea. He held the biscuit with his right hand and his mug in the left and carefully dunked it into his tea. Over the years he had developed this dunking expertly and knew which biscuits worked and which didn’t as well as the exact time needed for the biscuit to soak up the tea without falling apart into the liquid. Just in time the biscuit cleared the hot liquid and he took a bite of the softened sweet biscuit.

“Just the job,” he sighed heavily and let his eyes close momentarily as he enjoyed the first bite from his digestive. He then supped a mouthful of tea gulped it down and sighed contentedly once more. The biscuit got its second dunking and the whole process was repeated till the biscuit was consumed .

The right hand delicately felt over for another biscuit, his tea was only a quarter drunk and he knew it took 4 chocolate digestives per mug. He had developed this dunking habit in a previous regeneration but in this his 9th it had returned much to his delight. He often pondered as he drank and dunked. Today he pondered over why the TARDIS had zapped him and realised he had been singing along to ELO and realised he must have irritated the TARDIS.

He poured out a second mug of tea and slipped 4 more chocolate digestives into his pocket and made his way to his console room to check on the dials. He had an inner feeling something was off. He rubbed at his forehead with his left hand as he walked then did a couple of strange steps as he rubbed his buttocks, trying not to spill his drink.

In the console room he gulped at his tea and looked at the various dials and plonked down his mug, instantly forgetting about it. Something much more important had cropped up.

Concentrating on the dials had his full attention it made him feel both excited and scared at the same time. He was not sure if he was imagining what he saw on the dials or what he felt within his own Time Lord body. But this was a first for him since the Time War. Something big was off and it appeared to be this unusual reading. 

The Doctor manically pushed buttons, jumped to slide down levers and cranked a spinning wheel till sweat broke on his forehead. His blood pumped through his two hearts making his whole body thrum. The TARDIS lurched and he whooped with enthusiasm, surprising both himself and his time machine. They hurtled through time and space heading for Earth.  
+++


	2. Popping Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves on and it is time for Mary Poppins to leave as she bids farewell to her charges. She does not expect her brolly to misbehave.

“Come on, spit spot, came the bright enthusiastic voice from the doorway. The young blonde haired girl looked up from fastening her shoes and ran towards the door.

“I’m ready!” Emily replied enthusiastically as She took the hand of her middle aged Nanny and headed out for their daily trip to the park. 

The nanny frowned as she pushed the little human child on the swing. She had so enjoyed spending time with Emily’s family. But she knew as Emily’s mother was now home from hospital and all was well with the family. It was her time to move along. 

She had done most of her packing earlier that day and was preparing to leave the following morning. This was her last full day looking after Emily, as the little girl was due to return to school. 

+++

The next morning Emily was happy she was sitting munching on her toast listening to the merry conversation between her Mummy and Daddy. She hummed and swung her legs back and forth under the table. She was delighted to be going to school and see her friends.

Emily ran up stairs to wash her hands. She was passing Nanny’s room when she saw her nanny through the open door. To Emily’s astonishment Nanny was packing her big carpet bag. It was on her bed and she was placing some of her belongings into it.

“Nanny?” Emily asked slowly swinging on the door as she spoke.

“Emily’, don’t do that please.” Her Nanny rebuked in reply, as she continued to pack. Her voice was gentle not harsh. Emily stretched up on her tiptoes leaning up as high as she could to see into her nanny’s big bag. The bag was dark inside and she watched with her mouth in a silent O shape and her eyes widened with surprise as the bag took in the whole of a tall hat stand that Nanny had picked up and pushed it down making it disappear from view.

“Bigger on the inside.” Nanny said with a big smile. Then she closed the bag with a metallic snap. 

“Where are you going?” Emily asked as her Nanny dressed for the outdoors, putting on her coat and hat.

“I’m moving on my dear…. Another little girl or boy needs me.”

“Oh Nanny….!” Emily started to wail but was distracted by her mother’s sing song voice calling out to her.

“Emily,…. Em…il…eee,” hailed her mother. 

Emily forgot nanny instantly and ran down the stairs. Her Mummy was waiting at the foot of the staircase and whisked her up into a huge hug. Emily liked this nice happy Mummy and not the sick one. Her Mummy had never taken her to school before it was usually Daddy. It was all very exciting. 

Emily’s mother dressed her in her new school coat, and helped place over her shoulder her pretty new pink school satchel. But best of all, Emily thought was that both Mummy and Daddy were both taking her to school.

The little family of three happily held hands Emily in the middle of her parents as they headed down the garden path to the front gate. Nanny was behind them with her big carpet bag in one hand and her umbrella croocked in the other.

Nanny stopped, waited on the path as the family walked along the pavement heading onwards towards the local infant school. Nanny smiled warmly as she watched the back of the three heads as they continued to bob along never looking back.

“Quite right,” Nanny said allowing her smile only to falter as the little family turned around the corner and out of sight. She had enjoyed her time with them. This had been one of her longer stays helping the humans get through a pretty rough time over the last 6 months. But now all was well and the little family were happy once more. She was no longer needed here. She took in a deep breath as she allowed her thoughts to drift. 

“Just the way it should be.” She checked the coast was clear, then she unhooked her umbrella from her elbow. Opened it up, although there was not a rain cloud in the sky. It was a pleasant late summers morning. The umbrella was open covering her head. She then thrust her right arm up high over her head, her hand held only onto the crook of the mahogany handle and then whispered. 

Ready Polly?”

The handle of her umbrella was shaped like a Parrots Head and it became animated, blinked its eyes and croaked through its bright orange beak. 

“Ready as I will ever be” squawked the brightly painted bird. 

The Nanny or as others knew her on this planet “Mary Poppins” let herself rise up into the air and floated up high over the houses and through the clouds. She did not feel the cold as she was encased in a special bubble that kept her temperature and air to what she required. She could see around her but no one could see her once she had risen from the ground. This was her special TARDIS. 

She had been through six regenerations and had loved every one. She felt contented living on the Earth helping Family's in distress. She liked caring for children as she had none of her own. She would have liked children but had not ever found the ‘right’ Time Lord to have such a formal relationship.

Mary Poppins was a name she had taken many generations back, as it fitted into what she liked to do. Not all timelines or planets liked her helping like this, she found humans easier to get on with. She felt more at home on Earth than on any other planet or system. She had not been home since her second regeneration. She kept herself under the radar and many on her home planet assumed her dead. They had thought she had been killed outright in a dreadful TARDIS explosion. She had been in the explosion but had escaped in her badly damaged TARDIS. She had severe injuries from the blast and had regenerated. She could not recall her true identity. Even with subsequent regenerations she had never fully regained that memory. 

+++

Mary had taken some time out to relax and visit some of her favourite spots in time. She had visited the Gardens of Babylon and passed some advice on to their builders and returned later to see them at their best before they crumbled to dust. She wandered through the court of St Louis as he built the gardens at Versailles and looked at the hall of mirrors. The vacation did her good, then she decided it was time to be off to discover someone else who needed her assistance.

+++

“Now, now, now, behave!” Mary called out from her Umbrella TARDIS . she liked to hang from the handle after taking off for a few moments before she turned on the invisibility cloak. But today the mini control panel she had created within the handle refused to work. She flicked at the controls with her free hand once more but it would not budge. Neither would the force field that protected her from the atmosphere turn on. 

She pressed the button to take her back down to the ground that was 100 feet below her but the TARDIS’s controls refused to cooperate. “Oh you know this behaviour is not acceptable.” Mary said sharply, her voice rising in pitch with her annoyance. She was well aware her TARDIS was miffed. The old thing had suffered much after the explosion and the capacity within the TARDIS had been rather limited thus its size being disguised to anyone looking from the outside as an umbrella. The space inside was bigger than the dimensions of an umbrella but nowhere as much as if in a proper working TARDIS. So Mary’s TARDIS was like what the humans called a Bedsit. 

“This can’t be happening.” She grumbled as she grew more concerned as she spotted a flying object on a collision course with her and her TARDIS. The object got bigger as they both moved towards each other and she blinked with surprise as she realised it was a flying Ford Anglia. 

“Now this is really absurd, we are not in Harry Potter land.” Mary lost her composure as she realised a crash was imminent. She pressed the buttons again and knew the TARDIS was trying to help but the commands would not work. At the last second the car weaved away in its efforts to avoid the collision as the car appeared to be driving itself. The left wing of the car struck Mary’s umbrella, she was safe but her TARDIS had been hit and her brolly was broke spokes dangling every which way.

Mary pushed the buttons on the handle once more and the parrot let out a mournful croak then she felt the rush of the vortex pull at them for a few seconds then it ceased. Mary felt herself falling faster and faster out of control towards the ground . She screamed in terror as she knew she was about to die.Another Type of Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The Doctor is not mine and neither is the TARDIS. I am not making any money from writing this and only sharing. Just playing in the Doctor Who SandBox.


End file.
